Going Back To Being Friends
by huntztomatosauce
Summary: When Rory went to Logan's dorm to end their no-strings relationship and suggested they go back to just being friends again, Logan said nothing. This is a story of how they attempt to go back to being just friends. *I don't own Gilmore Girls, any of its characters, or the words I borrowed from the series.
1. Chapter 1

"I can't do this anymore Logan."  
"Do what?"  
"This casual dating thing. I don't like it. It's not who I am and I don't want to make it who I am."  
"Whoa, hold on here. Where's this coming from?"  
"It's coming from me. The ravishing creature standing in front of you."  
"We talked about this."  
"I know."  
"I didn't make you do this."  
"I know. I'm not accusing you of anything. This isn't your fault."  
"I don't understand. I thought everything was going so well."  
"What are you talking about? I haven't heard from you in a week."  
"I was busy. I had some friends in town, and –"  
"You know what? It doesn't matter. You're not my boyfriend, you don't owe me any explanations. I just don't want to be one of the many anymore."  
"Oh, Rory, come on!"

"Hey, Logan, Cassandra's on the phone."  
"Take a message."  
"She's got a great accent. Where's she from?"  
"Lanny! Message!"  
"Fine. Relax, man. Geez."

"Go call Cassandra back. We're done here."  
"How are we done here?"  
"I said everything I have to say."  
"Which is what?"  
"I'm a girlfriend girl, Logan. I have boyfriends, not escorts."  
"Ah."  
"I thought I could be different, but I can't. I'm sorry. Maybe we can just go back to being friends again."  
"Or maybe we can become boyfriend and girlfriend, right?"  
"What?"  
"I get it. I get what you're doing."  
"I'm not doing anything."  
"Hey, if that's what you want then just come out and say it. But you coming in here and issuing an ultimatum –"  
"I am not issuing an ultimatum!"  
"That's not what I heard."  
"I said let's be friends!"  
"That's not what you meant!"  
"Ugh. I need a taco!"

They look at each other for a while, both not knowing what more to say.

There is a knock at the door. Logan opens it to find a girl leaning on the doorframe.

"Hey Logan. Thought maybe I could get you to buy me some lunch."

"Oh, geez –"

Rory makes a move to go out and says, "I'm gonna go ahead. Enjoy lunch."

Logan, not knowing how to address the situation, found himself with nothing to say but, "Rory, wait..". When a moment passed and he just stared at Rory without saying another word, she just walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

Rory knew she had developed feelings for Logan, and that realization was in fact what made her end their no strings arrangement before she fell deeper, but she still didn't realize how hard the "break up" would be on her.

She threw herself into her studies and her articles for the paper, and stayed in Stars Hollow the next two weekends. She would go there straight from Friday night dinner and stay until Monday morning, leaving her no time to have any sort of social life, or any free time even, in Yale. She did everything she could to avoid Logan at all costs, spending as little time as possible in the newsroom, and doing her work in her room, the library, or a coffee shop instead.

Logan, meanwhile, got wasted. He went out with his friends almost every night, partying until the wee hours of the morning. He got his friends to go with him on a spontaneous guy's weekend in Vegas, where they partied some more. Rory's sudden absence in his life was not lost on his friends. They had gotten used to having Logan disappear for huge chunks of time when he was with Rory, and to Logan being constantly on the phone with her, and with Logan constantly saying "Rory this.. and Rory that..".

After two weeks of very little sleep and basically one long straight hangover, Logan realized he had to catch up with his schoolwork if he wanted to graduate on time. One day, he found himself in the library, doing research on a paper due in a couple of days.

As he was wrapping up, and gathering his things, he spotted Rory in one corner, absorbed in a paper or article that she was working on. It was the first time that he saw her after their "break up." His entire body was itching to walk over to her, but he stopped himself. As eloquent as he was, he just didn't know what to say to her yet. And if he was being honest, he didn't know if he could stop himself from touching her. He had gotten so used to being able to kiss her or touch her whenever they were breathing the same air that he didn't know if he had enough self-restraint to keep his hands to himself. So, he walked away, his mind, which wasn't hazy from alcohol and loud music for the first time in two weeks, filled with thoughts of Rory Gilmore.


	3. Chapter 3

After seeing Rory for the first time after their "break up," Logan could no longer stop himself from wanting to keep seeing her. He then constantly naturally gravitated towards the Daily News room, the coffee cart, went out of his way to pass by her dorm building, and spent even more time in the library. He thought he would probably have record-high grades that semester.

He would sometimes see her at these places in passing, but she would always be in a hurry, so they never got to exchange anything more than a "hi" or "hello".

One day, he caught her in line at the coffee cart just by her dorm, standing behind two people. He fell in line behind her and said, to her surprise, "Hey, Ace."

Rory jumped a little when she heard his voice, and quietly said, "hey" without looking at him.

"I thought you said we could be friends again, Ace. I think friends at least look at each other when they say 'hey'."

Rory turned a round, looked at him pointedly, and replied, "hey Logan."

"So how have you been?" Logan pushed.

Rory, looking ahead again, said, "good, I've been good. You?"

"I've been good too."

"That's good."

"So, listen, Finn's throwing a party this weekend. You should come."

"Oh, thanks, but I'll be in Stars Hollow."

She was suddenly startled by the coffee cart guy's voice, and to find that it was her turn, "hey, miss, what can I get you?"

Logan butted in and said, "I'll have a shot of espresso, and please put the lady's order on my tab too."

Rory, with annoyance visible on her face, swung around to look at Logan, while telling the coffee cart guy, "Actually, I'll pay for my own, and I'll have a Latte please. Thank you."

Logan just sighed.

She waited for her coffee in silence, said a curt "bye" to Logan, and left.


End file.
